Vampire Scarlet
by Anime-master1000
Summary: Remilia Scarlet enrolls onto Cross academy alongside Sakuya. Although they hold many secrets that is dying to let out.
1. Night 1

Night 1: Remilia Scarlet

"A transfer student?" Yuki Cross said curiously, headmasters adoptive daughter and one of the Disciplinary Committee members. Yuki has a petite slender build and big brown eyes fringed with red. She has shoulder length chestnut brown hair with red/dark brown hues. She wears the trademark black uniform of the Day Class with a white armband carrying the mark of a red rose, Additionally under her skirt, attached to her left thigh, Yuki carries an anti-vampire weapon: the Artemis Rod. She wears dark leather brown boots.

"Yes There will be a transfer student for the night class." Kaien Cross said, Yuki's father and headmaster of Cross academy. Kaien has long blond colored hair and usually pulls it back into a ponytail . He has blond eyes with thin glasses on top, he appears in his generally light-hearted appearance.

_Night class? then this must be a..._

"Yes, she is a vampire." Kaien said as if reading her mind.

* * *

"So this must be the academy. Is that correct Sakuya?" A little girl said to her maid. She is Remiliar Scarlet, the Scarlet Devil. She has scarlet red eyes with noticeable fangs that hangs out of her mouth. Shoulder length light-blue hair and wears a pink mob cap with a big red ribbon on a side. She wares a light pink dress and has another big red ribbon a the back and two smaller ones on her sleeves. The most noticeable feature is he big bat wings on her back.

"That is correct milady. But before we go in..." Sakuya Izoyi, head maid of the scarlet devil mansion and former Vampire hunter. She dark blue eyes, silver hair with a maids cap, has a long braid on each side of her face with green bows at the ends, she carries many knives under her uniform. Wears a dark blue French maid's outfit with long sleeves. She also wears long dark stockings and brown shoes.

"Hmm?" Remilia said in confusion as she stares at her maid. "In this academy you must hide your wings Milady." Sakuya informs her and Remilia grumbled. "I hate it when I do this, feels so uncomfortable." Her wings slowly shrinks until her wings are inside her.

"Is there anything else I need to be informed Sakuya." Remilia said already in a bad mood as Sakuya shook her head. "No milady, we just need to go to the headmaster's office." Sakuya informed. "Alright lets go." Ramilia said as they walked into the front gates.

* * *

"Remilia Scarlet?" Yuki said as the headmaster nodded. "Yes Even though Ms. Scarlet is the first for her vampire family. She is no doubt a powerful vampire out of her own right." He explained.

"Does she have any other family?" Yuki asked. "Yes though she only has her little sister. Flandra Scarlet. Ms. Scarlet should be here soon alongside her maid."

"Maid?" Yuki asked but didn't get the answer as the door knocked.

"Ah that must them. Come on in." Headmaster said cheerfully as the door opened. Yuki looked at Remilia and thought she was too young. But she disregarded completely.

_Appearance can be deceived._ Yuki stopped as she saw Sakuya glaring at her. _So scary. _

"Remilia Scarlet, I hope your trip here was eventful." Headmaster said not at least shaken as Remilia nodded. "Yes and I must say your academy is well manageable lack of a better word fufufu." She said as she walked towards the headmaster starting to notice Yuki.

"Oh who is this delicate flower?" Remiliar said smirking as she showed off her fang. _Delicate flower? _Yuki thought as the headmaster introduced Yuki.

"Ms. Scarlet this is my adopted daughter Yuki." Headmaster said as I bowed quickly. "Is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Scarlet." I said as she moved towards me. "Fufufu please just call me Remilia." Remilia said.

"But Milady..." Sakuya said but got stopped. "Sakuya me and Yuki here are just getting acquainted. Is that so wrong?" Remilia said in a mocked tone as Sakuya still lowering her head. "No Milady forgive my rudeness." Sakuya said.

"So then here's your student handbook alongside your uniform. Be sure you read your handbook before your class tonight Ms. Scarlet." Headmaster said to Remilia as Sakuya picked them up.

"Thank you headmaster, will Yuki guide me to my quarters?" Ramilia asked. "Of course. Yuki guide Ms. Scarlet and her maid to the moon dormitory." Kaien said to Yuki. "Right away headmaster." Yuki said like she is a solder as Remilia giggled. But Sakuya narrowed her eyes towards Yuki.

"So you call him headmaster yourself is that correct?" Remilia said as they walked towards the dormitory as Yuki nodded shyly. "Yes." After there little time from the headmaster's office, Yuki started guiding Remilia and Sakuya to the moon dormitory. "Even if you are his adoptive daughter you don't call him dad or father. Why is that may I ask?" Remilia asked Yuki as she rubbed her head. "Is an embarrassing story." Yuki answered as the vampire giggled.

But for Sakuya who is holding a parasol to keep the sun out of Remilia's body gripped her hand. _She has no right to speak to Remilia-sama so casually. _Though she knew not to voice her opinion in front of Remilia.

Sakuya then noticed a boy who is leaning on one of the blossom trees. But as they walked passed him he locked his gaze on the little group. But more precisely on Remilia. The boy is a tall young man with silky silver hair, snowy-white skin and lavender eyes. He is wearing his school uniform incorrectly with the vest and red tie exposed from under his black jacket. He also wears five silver earrings; three on his left ear cartilage and two on his right. The boy bears a tattoo.

Sakuya knew that tatoo as the vampire seal which can tame a vampire. The boy knew Sakuya was staring daggers at his neck as he walked off. Before Sakuya could ponder on that further Remilia called out. "Sakuya!" Sakuya immediately got out of her thoughts she saw remilia's as she saw some light hitting her.

"I am terribly sorry Milady, I gotten distracted." Sakuya said as she quickly shaded Remilia completely again. Remilia sighed. "Just make sure it never happens again." Remilia said as they continued. Yuki looked at Remilia then at Sakuya as she saw her looking back at something. Once she was certen the boy wasn't following she carried on her duty.

* * *

Zero Kiryu, adoptive son of Kaien Cross and the second Disciplinary Committee member. Who is now standing on a branch on a tree he was on couple of moments later.

He saw Yuki talking to a strange clothing girl he hasn't seen before. But when he saw her scarlet eyes and the smell of her blood. He knew she was a vampire. While he was staring at the vampire he saw Sakuya (Not that he knew her name yet.) staring at his neck where his seal lies.

He knew he saw the maid somewhere before but can't out of his own live remember. They were nearly there to the moon dormitory, a place where he won't go anywhere near if he could help it. So he stopped following them as he puncture onto his thoughts.

"Where have I seen her?" He kept thinking but eventually gave up and started going to his favorite place. The horse barn. (I know that's not the name, please correct me if I'm wrong.)

* * *

Afterwards Yuki got them to the Moon domitory with meeting the vice president of the moon dormitory; Takuma Ichijo. Takuma is tall, lean-built, and thin with a slight pale complexion, bright green eyes, and blond hair. Takuma is dressed in his Night Class uniform.

Yuki asked him where someone named Kaname is. Now Remilia knows who he is since she has mate him oh so many years ago. Ever since one of the first years Ramilia and Flandra first became vampires.

Although it has been so many years now she nearly forgot about the pureblood. _Mayby I sould go vist him. _

_Nah I think I'll wait till tonight classes._ Remilia thought as Takuma led them to her new room. "Here you go Ms. Scarlet." He told her so formally as Sakuya opened the door. "Thank and please. Call me Remilia." She said as his smile doesn't falter. "Alright then Remilia." He said as he walked down the hallway.

Remilia walked in as she saw her bedroom like the in her mansion. There her queen sized bed on the side with silk curtens surrounding it. A glass table with a little black box with the academy's symbol is. in front of the big window is purple curtens already closed and a big grandfather clock.

"My this feels very nostalgic and in a good way of course." Remilia said as she sat down while Sakuya opened the curtens letting her see the students roaming around outside the gate but still won't let the light hit her.

"Sakuya serve me my drink. I want to see what those tablets test like." Remilia demanded as Sakuya is already giving her the whine glass. As she gazes into the liquid not looking like the drink she normally likes.

_Though appearances can be deceiving. _Remilia taking a sip but spat it out. "Milady are you alright!?" Sakuya said as she saw Remilia coughed. Remilia growled.

"WHAT KIND OF MONSTROSITY IS THIS!" Remilia shouted as she threw the glass down scattering the broken pieces all across the floor. "THAT TESTED HORRIBLE. SAKUYA CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" Remila continued shouting as Sakuya clean up and not a moment later the room was cleared of any broken glass.

"Is this what vampires have to live with?" Ramilia demended and answer instead of questioning it. "I'm afraid so Milady. The headmaster said that you must drink this instead of actual blood." Sakuya informed her not flinching from her tone.

Remilia grinded her teeth. But then she grinned. "Sakuya." She called out as Sakuya came to her without a beat later. "Yes Milady."

Remilia grinned more lating out her fang shows. "We are breaking a few rules."

* * *

I was planning to do the rest of the night but decided to do it another time.

Now before the reviews starts let me tell you now. Gensokyo have no part of this, this is where Gensokyo don't exist but only the SDM crew does. So that means there will be Remilia and Sakuya themselfs, Mailing, Pactouli and Koakuma. And of course Flandra.

I'm honestly surprised no one done this yet so I will be the first. See you all later. Chao.


	2. Night 2

Night 2: Secrets

'Where did I see that maid?' Zero thought the same thing ever since yesterday. Ever since he saw that vampire kid and her maid he was sure he knew the maid somewhere before. "But where?" He said quietly as he smelled that familiar scent.

"Oh man is it that time already." Zero said annoyingly as Yuki got through the barns entrance. "There you are Zero , do you know what time it is. You already skipped last nights but not tonight..." Before Yuki yelled anymore, Zero squeezed on Yuki's cheeks. "Wha are u dong!" Yuki shouted swinging her arms like a child.

Zero ignored her as she stopped when she saw his eyes. "I got it." Zero whispered but still has lots of venom in them. He let go of her and exited. "Let's get going." he said as he left Yuki as she was thinking. 'Zero?' Yuki thought as she wondered what caught Zero in a bad mood.

* * *

Soon they are at the entrance of the moon dormitory trying to make sure the students of the day class don't get through. Yuki tried but failing at keeping them at bay while Zero is just leaning back near the gate thinking.

Yuki is cross that Zero isn't doing his job... 'Well none of the students aren't going near him nor the gate so I'll let this one pass. I wonder what he's thinking about?' Yuki thought as the gates begun to open letting every girl in the day class squeal.

"Idol look over here!"

"Idol!"

All girls shouted to the night class boy's. More specificity to a boy name Aido who people call him a Idol. He look at the girls with a smug face. "You all look pretty this afternoon!" He said which made the girls squeal more.

Yuki looked around hoping to see Kaname. But instead... "Ufufu looking for your lover one I see." Yuki jumped as she saw Remilia walking up to her. Strangely Sakuya isn't with her.

Yuki blushed at what the young vampire is getting at. "Wha- what I don't love Kaname!" Yuki said as Remilia laughed. "Hahaha who said I was talking about him." She said as Yuki blushed harder.

Remilia took this chance as she crept up on Yuka. "You know that each vampire has it's own unique ability right." She stated as Yuki nodded. "Well I have a ability to manipulate fate. Of course I don't have complete control over every peoples fate. But I can tell that you and the..."

*CLICK* Yuki jumped again as Remilia saw Zero holding up his blooded rose up against Remilia's head. "Ze-Zero!?" Yuki shouted as the vampire giggled. "Are you really pulling up a gun which can kill a vampire towards your own kind." Remilia stated as both Yuki and Zero looked at her like she has another head.

"Wha- what are you..."

"Yuki I just stated I can manipulate fate. Figuring out the species is like childes play fufu." Remilia said with a big smile.

"If you know that then why would you let a human serve you." Zero demanded as Yuki was shocked. "Zero don't-"

"Oh you mean Sakuya. She is a special case." Remilia said but Zero stopped when he heard the maids name. "What was the maids name?" Zero asked as he let down his gun. "Sakuya, Sakuya Izayoi." She said with an eyebrow raise.

FLASHBACK: "A couple of months time a pure blood will come." A white haired lady said to the Kiryu family. This is Sakuya four years ago, at that time she didn't had a white braids instead letting them down. She wore a jet black jacket with a silver chest plate underneath with a neck guard together. Wore black jeans with countless silver knifes attach to her belt.

She had heard of a pure blood vampire who is on there kill list. She heard that she is getting her revenge on the Kiryu's but don't know why. So that's why she is with them at that time.

"We appreciate your offer but we as a family is one of the top Vampire hunters." The farther of the family said. "Yes our children are being trained by a strong hunter." His wife as Sakuya shook her head.

"Yes but to my understanding one of your sons are not fit to be a vampire hunter. And so I wish to train them both myself." She said as the farther shot up. "How dare you disrespecting the top hunters!" He shouted and Sakuya will have none of that.

"Honey sit down!" The mother shouted worriedly. "To your question no I am not disrespecting anyone. But I think I am the best sorted to at least train the weakest. Why not train both."

"What do you think darling?" The farther said as his wife nodded. "We could at least give her a chance." She said. What they didn't know was Zero and his twin brother looking at their soon to be temporary tutor.

Four months later

'Where is she?" Zero thought angrily as he just saw the full blooded vampire killed his mother and farther. Turned him into a vampire and most of all.

She took his twin brother.

"Where is she." Zero said quietly as the last one of the blossom petal fell

"Where are you Sakuya!" Zero shouted as snow started flowing down. :FLASHBACK END

"Zero, zero!" Yuki shouted getting Zero out of his memories. "Are you all right?" Yuki said as she rubbed his shoulder. Zero got his act together and shrugged her hand off him. "I all right now lets go." Zero said as they are the only ones left.

'Hmm now this is interesting, I gotta ask Sakuya what this is about once she comes back with my... Gift.' Remilia thought to herself as she headed towards her first night class of the night.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Ruka shouted so the whole class to hear. Though right now since their the ones to first are Riku, Aido and Kain.

"Can't believe what?" Kain said in a monotone voice since he already know the answer. "Is the Remilia girl. She just transferred here and all ready she speaks to Kaname-sama like they knew each all their lifes."

"Who cares."

"What was that?" Ruka said to Aido. "I mean sure I am a little peeved about it. But what if they did meet before." Aido said as Kain nodded. "Yes Kaname is mysterious to begin with. It wouldn't surprise if that's the case." He said as the doors opened revealing Remilia.

"Ah is someone talking to me." Remilia said with a smug look but that just fuelled Ruka up more.

"See there is no way a vampire that looks like that could be Kaname-sama friend nor an aquentice!" Ruka shouted as the two boys sighed. "Aw is someone getting jealous because her lover boy being stolen fufufu."

Before Ruka back chat the door opened again revealing Ichijo. "Ms. Remilia, Kaname-sama would like to see you." He said as Remilia looked back at Ruka. "Well look at that your lover seems to have chosen me. Chao." Remilia taunted as she followed Ichijo out of the room.

"Why you." Ruko said gritting her teeth.

* * *

Zero and Yuki split ways for their patrols for the night. Much to Yuki's dismay thinking Zero would just slack off again. No far different since Zero is trying to search for someone.

Zero knows the maid will do anything to keep herself hidden and that time manipulation helps with that. Zero saw that she wasn't with the vampire girl so she must ordered her to do something.

But what?

"Zero." Zero looked behind him and saw Sakuya walking up to him. 'Well that's hiding idea just flew out the window. "Sakuya." Zero said angrily. "Look I know you are upset..."

"Upset. You left us! You left our family to die. You left my brother who got taken away from me. And worse of all... You left me get turned into their kind. Into a beast in human form. Why did you left us and serve a vampire, humankind enemy?"

"Before the attack I found something I shouldn't have. And because of that the hunters from the higher ups ridiculed me. I was alone when they kicked me out of the network, no one came for me. Except for Remilia-sama." Sakuya said as Zero's glare didn't change.

"Not all vampires are evil Zero. Us humans don't know them as much as we want to and they don't want to. Those humans only see Vampires as blood suckers, nothing more nothing less."

"Don't tell me that." Zero said quietly but the maid still heard him. "Many people have told me that but do you know what they ended up. Livestock for the beast in human form. Yuki believe that not all vampire are bad. Even the headmaster wanted them to coexist. But for me, I only accepted this guardian job to find the most efficient way to kill them." Zero said as he walk off.

Sakuya shorted out a strand of hair that was covering her face. "Oh Zero over the past four years. Why has our worlds gone so far apart." Sakuya said as she walked off continuing her secret mission.

End of night

* * *

**What do you think of the story so far. If you are thinking when are the rest of the SDC going to come. Don't worry one of them is coming in the next chapter. **

**Figure out which one it will be before the next chapter. Chao.**


End file.
